1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to target detecting devices and, more particularly, to Doppler radar target detecting devices which function a warhead at a predetermined height above the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are prior art target detection devices which use frequency modulated radar signals to trigger the firing circuits of fuzes at various distances from a target. Some devices determine the time for triggering the firing circuit by measuring the range to the target. While this is an effective solution to the problem, the cost of implementation thereof has proven to be prohibitive for high volume production.
Other devices trigger the firing circuit at a fixed height above the surface of the earth, which makes the height of detonation uncertain. The degradation in effectiveness is accepted because of economic considerations.